fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirosora Pearl
Shirosora Pearl is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure and Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl hast the power of white time and transforms into . Her catchphrase is . History Her secret about Cure Wendy Revealing Cure Wendy's idendity Game for the Sky Stones Pearl's Feelings General Information Personality Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Pearl talks very rarely. But can talk about a lot things. She is not shy but very silent. She tries to be always friendly and nice to everybody. She is also good at keeping secrets. Appearance Pearl has long brown hair and dark green eyes. She wears a light blue T-shirt and a white to underneath. She wears a black skirt with a brown belt and white ankle boots. She also wears a golden bracelet and a dark red arm warmer. She wears a necklace with a light blue crystal. The crystal is actually one of the Rainbow Tears from Sky Pretty Cure. As Cure Wendy, her hair grows longer and becomes white. Her eyes also become white. She wears a white/light blue dress with double layered skirt. Her belt is light und dark blue with a black ribbon and a golden heart on it, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. She still wears the necklace with the light blue Rainbow Tear. Relationships Family *'Shirosora Diamond' - Pearl's mother and former Pretty Cure. *'Shirosora Quartz' - Pearl's father. *'Shirosora Pualani' - Pearl's younger sister. *'Shirosora Taichi' - Pearl's older brother. Friends *'Namiao Lapis & Kimidori Jade' - Pearl's two best friends. Etymology - means white, which was a former reference to Diamond's alter ego; Cure Whintey and is now a reference to her alter ego as Cure Wendy, and her theme color, which is white. means sky, which would fit the season's theme. Together, her name means "White Sky". - The English word pearl comes from the French perle, originally from the Latin perna meaning leg, after the ham- or mutton leg-shaped bivalve. Cure Wendy - Her Cure alias is based on the character from J. M. Barrie's play 'Peter Pan' (1904), it was created from the nickname fwendy "friend", given to the author by a young friend. However, the name was used prior to the play (rarely), in which case it could be related to the Welsh name Gwendolen and other names beginning with the element gwen meaning "white, fair, blessed". Nicknames - The way Pearl is usually called by her brother, which is a pun to her given namen since means "pearl" in Japanese. Powers Active Powers Different than her team mates and others, Pearl is also able to use not related powers in both, civilian and transformed form. Not all powers are known. But the known powers are Telekinesis and Teleportation. She can also create a barrier when she, or someone is in danger. Pearl also uses other powers but those aren't named. Besides that, Pearl of course has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of time. Cure Wendy is Pearl's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. She replaces Cure Whintey as the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Although she is the first Cure who transformed, she is the final Cure of this team. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Wendy is able to use Freezing Surprise and Mika Hour. With her Daisy Crystal, she can use Rainbow Clockwork. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Wendy Attacks *'Freezing Surprise' - Cure Wendy's main finisher. *'Mika Hour' - Cure Wendy's other finisher. *'Rainbow Clockwork' - Cure Wendy's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Pearl to transform into Cure Wendy in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. "Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover!" - Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover! is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Pearl to transform into Peach Diamond in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. Quotes *'"You have to find your true power, Cure Phoenix."' - Episode One *'"Who I am? You will find out soon. Believe me."' - Episode Two *'"Sky Pretty Cure is a team of more than 3 Cures. You have to find the other 2!"' - Episode Four *'"I trust you will understand. I am Cure Wendy!"' - Pearl reveals herself as Cure Wendy in Episode Seven Songs As a main character, Pearl's voice actor, Youko Ninshino has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'CURE SNOW WHITE' *'Present and Future' Duets *Ballad of Pretty Cure (together with Yūko Gibu, Yuka Imai, Hayashibara Megumi, Uchiyama Yumi and Chinatsu Akasaki) Trivia *Pearl is the first Pretty Cure, who has powers as normal girl. *Pearl is the first Pretty Cure, who was born as a Cure and did not come from another world. *Pearl's civilian outfit is similar to Mikanki Amber's outfit. *Cure Wendy is the strongest Pretty Cure in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure and Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. *Pearl is the first character that is refered as the main character of a season that is not the lead Cure. Gallery Pearl.png|Pearl's Profile CureWendy.png|Cure Wendy's profile Sisters.png|Pearl with her sister Pualani References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Wendy #Pearl - Wikipedia Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Characters Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Time using Cures